


I Spy

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

“You’ve been watching me.”

Quatre ducked his head struggling for the right words to say. He knew from the voice and the scoffed brown boots who was speaking even though he hadn’t glimpsed the boy’s face. Briefly, Quatre considered the idea of denying the charge before he discarded it. He hated being dishonest and as a result was horrible at it. The words were a statement coached in monotone and that gave Quatre no idea what the best, and safest, way to respond might be. “I…uh…” He cleared his throat then swallowed before taking a deep breath to work up his courage.

“I don’t mind.”

This time there was more inflection and Quatre thought he could detect a hint of amusement underlying the words. Well, that was good; at least he wasn’t likely to get punched this time. His previous crush had taken great offense at being the object of Quatre’s affections and had made his feelings on the matter very clear. There was nothing like a jab to the jaw to kill to kill any and all interest in pursuing a romantic relationship. Quatre hesitated for a moment then looked up through messy bangs to gauge a reaction. “Really?”

“Yes.”

That single word was the most reassurance of acceptance Quatre had received for anyone he had ever been interested in. Not that he had ever had a lot of time for relationships between advanced placement classes, orchestra, debate club, student council, and the fencing team. But still he had eyes and other parts that couldn’t help noticing all the attractive young men that surrounded him every day. He was a teenaged boy after all and that came with needs of an extremely carnal nature. There was one particular boy who had caught his eye. The same young man who had inspired more than a few erotic dreams just happened to be leaning against the lockers looking delicious in skin tight jeans that did nothing to jump start Quatre’s upper brain functions.

“You’re cute.”

That brought Quatre’s head up with a jerk so his eyes were captured by dark green ones that held his gaze prisoner. His mouth opened then shut fumbling with the strange sensation of being at a loss for words. He’s meant to respond with indignation that cute was for small children and kittens, but somehow that no longer mattered. Suddenly all those romantic comedies where they showed fireworks and eyes meeting across a crowded room seemed less cheesy and more real. “So are you.” It wasn’t the best or most eloquent response, but he was proud to have formed actual words at all.

“My name’s Trowa.”

Quatre nodded. He knew that along with Trowa’s schedule, where he worked, his address, the number of his locker, who he ate lunch with and his shoe size. In fact Quatre could probably write a pretty good dossier with all the little things he knew. The CIA and the FBI had nothing on him when it came to ferreting out information on the boy he liked. Not that he was going to admit to it of course. Stalking was a crime and painfully uncool. “Quatre Winner.”

“Call me.”

Nodding in agreement Quatre took the paper offered to him, imprinting the name and number on his memory as he tucked it into his pocket. His heat was hammering in his chest that no doubt would lead to a heart attack if allowed to go on much longer. “I will.” He swallowed again needing to ask a question and having to work up the courage to do it. “How did you know? That I was watching you?” Quatre was sure he had been discreet as his last experience had made him cautious and yet he had been caught once again. There was a pause and the corners of Trowa’s mouth turned up slightly in a way that made Quatre’s breath hitch.

“I’ve been watching you too.”


End file.
